After the Confession: Miku
by mediaocrity4
Summary: A series of one shots set between Fuutarou's confession and wedding. This time with Miku.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Miku's turn to get the After the Confession treatment. Third one of these, and it's the third student.**

Chapter 1: Miku's Confession

"I can't believe Itsuki-Chan invited us out there." Raiha exclaimed as she packed her clothes.

"I knew it was coming." Fuutarou said. It had been a week since graduation. The Nakano Quintuplets were going up to their grandfather's place for a getaway. Itsuki had called to say that the Uesugi siblings were also invited. "I hope he's doing well." Fuutarou had only spent a little time with their grandfather a year earlier, but the two had bonded, and Fuutarou was determined to show the old man how far he had come.

"Fuutarou?" The young girl began. "About the Nakanos…." Raiha was just as clever as her older brother. No. Maybe even more clever. Certainly even more perceptive when it came to relationships.

"I've made up my mind on one thing." Fuutarou said. "I just want to confirm a few things."

"Good!" Raiha cheered. She had been pulling for them to grow closer for a long time now. She had even schemed on more than one occasion to have the quintuplets meet up with him. But up to this point, she hasn't pushed Fuutarou in any single direction and therefore, did not know who-if any-he would actually date.

The Nakanos arrived to pick them up and they said their usual greetings. Fuutarou sat by a window next to Raiha. He caught a glance at Miku, curled up in the seat in front of them with her headphones on. She looked back at him and smiled.

"I'm just glad we don't have to wear disguises anymore." Yotsuba said.

"Fuu-Kun, are you sure he'll be okay with it?" Nino said.

"The reason he was sad is because he thought we were fighting." Itsuki said. Fuutarou noticed Yotsuba squirm when that was said.

"He was able to see that I was being moody." Yotsuba admitted.

"I guess love can let you see through emotional disguises as well." Ichika said. "Right, Fuutarou-Kun?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fuutarou said as he covered his mouth.

He was quiet for the rest of the trip. His eyes kept catching glances at Miku. Despite her silence, there was something warm about her. Her presence was warmer and more soothing than it had ever been. Maybe it was because she got the best grades out of the girls. Maybe it was because she was going to be spending several days with him. Fuutarou had been aware of her feelings for a year now. But there was something different still. He wondered, if she suspected something was going to happen. Maybe she had another scheme up her sleeve.

They arrived at the Toraiwa Hot Springs Inn. The girls unloaded first while Fuutarou walked around the area. He made a stop by the proverbial bell. A year earlier he had his first kiss here. He was still unsure which of the sisters had ambushed him, but he had a very good idea of who it was. It was the same person who had tested him back then. The same person who pulled strings to get Fuutarou and his family to the resort to begin with.

"Can you tell them apart yet?"

"I can get a few of them no matter what." Fuutarou responded. "It's good to see you again Old Man."

"Please, call me Reo-San, or just Gramps." He smiled before erupting into a brief cough.

"Please don't die Gramps." Fuutarou said.

"It's okay." He said. "I want to thank you for helping my granddaughters not just graduate, but to step into life with their heads held high."

"All I did was give them a little push. The rest was up to them."

"Love can be a powerful motivator." Reo said. "Come, have dinner with us."

Reo lead the way back to the inn. When they entered, Fuutarou was caught off guard with a visitor he wasn't suspecting. Rena, of all people was waiting there for him. Fuutarou smiled, knowing what the game was. He waved Reo on ahead.

"Rena."

"That's right." She said.

"But not the same as the one from before?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Call it a hunch." Fuutarou was confident. Over the months he had peaced together Rena's identity and even confirmed it. It had been Yotsuba in the past, but Itsuki was the one who took the name Rena. And this was neither of them. "Give it a rest. I don't want to play these games anymore. They're getting too easy...Miku."

"Huh!" Her breath hitched into her throat. She pulled the hat and wig off. "I….I wanted to surprise you. It was Itsuki's idea but it didn't work."

"It won't work any more." Fuutarou walked towards her. "You have gone so far to become someone I would desire. You put in so much work when no one else did. And your efforts…..they worked. Miku...I love you."

Fuutarou had never seen a girl light up so brightly. She smiled. Tears welled up in her eyes. She took her headphones out of her pocket and placed them on Fuutarou's head. She then hit play on her phone so that Fuutarou could hear the pre-recorded message.

"Fuutarou." Her voice came from the device. "If it came to this, it's because I'm so full of joy I can't speak. I love you. I always have. I love you so much, that I just want to spend all my time with you. I want to walk with you and continue learning from you. I want to know everything about you and I want you to know everything about me. Right now, I probably want to just kiss you and hold you and make you mine but I'm showing restraint. Because as confident as I am now that I've talked to my sisters a lot the last few months, I still don't know if you'd actually pick me."

"Miku." Fuutarou said. The third sister put her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ichika, Yotsuba and Itsuki were all sure you'd choose me." Miku said with her own voice. "In terms of looks, we're all cute. I know that, I just wasn't sure if I was actually cool enough to out compete Nino or Yotsuba."

"You are the coolest." Fuutarou said as he returned the hug. "Come on, we should head on in." He broke the hug and started heading up. "Oh, and keep it on the downlow for now. I'm sure your sisters will see it all over your face but I'd rather tell Raiha later so she doesn't try something."

"Yeah." Miku said. "I know my sisters are going to keep me under surveillance so I don't try taking a bath with you or something."

"What a bother. I'd almost have preferred waiting until this trip was over." Fuutarou sighed.

Dinner went by without any issue. Fuutarou and Miku didn't even sit next to each other. Even so, Ichika and Yotsuba instantly knew what was going on. Raiha noticed the glances coming her brother's way but chose not to do anything.

"Mother would be proud." Itsuki said as she finished her meal.

"We're all together." Nino said.

"We're all happy." Yotsuba said.

"We have friends that might as well be family." Ichika said.

"And one that will be one day." Miku said under her breath.

**AN: I had two ideas for Miku's confession and I basically just smashed them both together. I'd love for a return to the setting of Scrambled Eggs later on, just so Fuutarou can fulfill his promise to their grandfather. Also, I named him Reo because it's a Japanese name and kinda sounds like 'zero' because he's patient zero for the whole "love is the way to tell them apart" thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I wrote myself in a corner having the confession in the resort from Scrambled Eggs. Yeah, I'm going to have to pull some things back to keep this rated T. I also don't know what this chapter is going to be like.**

Chapter 2: Miku's Spa Day

It was the first full day at the resort. Miku sent Fuutarou a simple good morning message before swapping from her pajamas to a bathrobe. This was her favorite thing about resorts. Miku had quite a disdain for tight clothes, jeans, and starchy dresses. She'd rather wear nothing but a baggy sweater and leggings, even if it was ninety degrees out. Bathrobes were a brilliant compromise, allowing her to wear something breesy without drawing too much attention to herself.

She noted the only one still asleep was Ichika, sprawled out with nothing but a thin sheet covering her body. They had only been here for roughly twelve hours and the first sister was already starting to make it look like every room she's ever slept in.

"Ichika, you're going to miss breakfast." Miku shook her sister awake.

"Hmm." The elder sister stirred in her sleep. "Good morning Miku. I'm surprised you haven't ran off to see Fuutarou-Kun yet."

"It's not like that." Miku said with a blush.

"But he did confess, didn't he? I can see it all over your face last night."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to latch onto him like a parasite." Miku said as she cracked open her morning Matcha soda. "I came here to relax, and there's things I should do that it wouldn't be proper for him to get involved."

"I don't know." Ichika mused. "Imagine him in the mixed bath with five drop dead gorgeous ladies that are stacked like a house of pancakes."

"MMM." Miku pouted as she rubbed her thighs. "That's exactly the point. I don't want to make him feel pressured to put a move on me in front of all of you. Honestly, I don't even know if I have the nerve to kiss him in front of you yet."

"Is it out of shyness or guilt?" Ichika said.

"He confessed to me. There's no reason to feel guilt. It's what I always wanted."

"Yeah, let's make an agreement to not have such rash displays here." Itsuki chimed in as she entered the room. "Especially in front of Raiha-Chan."

"So I guess you think it wouldn't be okay to join Fuutarou in a bath later?" Miku asked.

"Absolutely not!" Itsuki shouted. "At least not with just you two."

"Ooh, so you're saying there's a way." Ichika winked.

"If you two wear something a little more proper it wouldn't be much different than going to the pool. Even so you should maintain a certain distance."

"Yeah, Fuutarou-Kun has seen all of us in pretty compromising positions." Ichika noted.

Part of Miku wanted to see how far she could push that envelope. She sent Fuutarou a message to meet up with her in a little while. In the meantime, she ate breakfast and got a massage with Ichika. The entire time she was thinking about how best to show affection to Fuutarou without making things too awkward. And asking her sisters was out of the question. Itsuki was too much of a prude and the others likely had lingering feelings that would only go away with time.

After the massage, she sent Fuutarou another message to meet her near the bathhouse. He followed her instructions. When she turned the corner he was already there waiting and wearing a bathrobe.

"You wanted to see me?" Fuutarou said.

"Of course, we are going out now...right?"

"Yeah." Fuutarou smiled and blushed.

"Well, I have permission from Itsuki, if you're okay with it, we can all take a bath together." Miku said as she reached for his hand. Her gentle fingers laced through his and pulled his arm up towards her face.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Wait ...all?"

"That's the catch." Miku said. "Ichika is going to join us. The others might as well. Of course, being in the mixed bath anyone could just walk in."

"Well, I think I can handle it, if it's really okay." Fuutarou said.

A few minutes later he found himself soaking in the mixed bath. Miku was sitting quietly next to him. Her eyes were on his body while his eyes looked straight up, avoiding any improper glances. Ichika was making that a little harder. She and Yotsuba were talking about how neat it was to be in here as a family and how happy they were for Miku.

"Uesugi-San!" Yotsuba shouted. Fuutarou glanced down at the fourth sister, who was a little too close for comfort. "Are you going to be sociable or not?"

"Not really much I can say." Fuutarou said.

"Oh Fuutarou-Kun that just won't do." Ichika slid over to the other side of Miku. "When you see some lovely ladies like this you're supposed to compliment their looks."

"I can't see anything below the collar bone. And aside from your hair, you all look the same."

"Well at least compliment Miku." Ichika said as she shoved the third sister into him.

Miku fell into Fuutarou's arms. He felt the curves of her body brush up against him. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened but it was the first time it had happened while they were wearing so little clothing. And the first time they had actually held each other since he confessed.

"It's okay Fuutarou." Miku picked herself up and readjusted. She sat closer to him now. Her hand started to hold his. It just felt right to sit like this, fingers locked. "You look nice."

"You always look nice." Fuutarou said. Despite the awkward situation, Fuutarou felt good about himself. Seeing the cute blush on Miku's face, and the smiles on Yotsuba and Ichika, made him think that things were going to work out.

"I love you." She said it as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

**AN: Short chapter, and I'm going to be jumping over to the first Nino installment. So, thanks for reading this much. It's not easy coming up with five confession fics and trying to make them all unique.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Nothing really to say here aside from an update. I'm evening out these five stories at 3 chapters a piece, and then building a semblance of plot from there.**

Chapter 3: Miku's Meal

Miku laid on the couch to relax for a minute. She pondered how Yotsuba could always stay so active. She was feeling tired just doing a bunch of cleaning. A lot of it was her feet and back. And she was going to have to get back on her feet to make dinner soon. Usually Nino handled all the cooking around the house, but with Fuutarou getting off right before dinner, Miku took it upon herself to invite Fuutarou over and make him dinner.

It'd be the first time she cooked for him since they officially started dating, and she was excited about it. She sat up and stretched her legs. She looked down at her chest and was satisfied with her appearance. She walked into the kitchen and started making the preliminary preparations.

Fuutarou arrived with Itsuki just as she was getting started on the omurice. He wasn't wearing anything special, which made Miku feel better because she hadn't exactly gone out of her way to look pretty either. Regardless, she caught his eye instantly with the hair tie and apron she was adorning.

"You're looking good." Fuutarou complimented her.

"So is that omurice." Itsuki said with a lick of her lips.

"Sorry, it's going to take a few more minutes." Miku said.

"It's alright." Fuutarou said. "You're working hard to make enough food for Itsuki and the rest of us."

"What's that supposed to mean? Singling me out like that!" Itsuki huffed.

"It means you're always a pain in the ass with that appetite." Nino shouted down from the second level. She was heading down to join them and just caught Fuutarou's teasing.

"Hey, I've still maintained my nice figure so what does it matter?" Itsuki defended.

"Nobody was calling you fat." Fuutarou face-palmed.

"Besides, we all have perfectly healthy and appealing bodies." Itsuki continued to defend as Nino walked up to her.

"Hmmm…." Nino said. "Yeah, but you gotta be careful." She slowly raised her claw like hands. "Wouldn't want those meatbuns to catch up to you." She lunged forward. Itsuki tried spinning to get away but fell right into Nino's clutches. The second sister started tickling the fifth. "See, I think it's already gotten to your chest."

"Stop it!" Itsuki screamed through tears and laughter. Miku conked them on the head with a spoon. "Ow!"

"No playing in the kitchen." Miku said with her best scowl. It ended up just making her less intimidating and more cute.

"What do you think Fuu-Kun. You obviously like big boobs but is there a such thing as too big?" Nino asked.

"You don't have to answer that Fuutarou." Miku said. He took his out and stayed silent.

"HMPH." Nino pouted. "What a waste. We're all so cute and Fuutarou thinks he's too good to compliment anything specific like that."

"I think Miku looks really cute in her apron." Fuutarou said to counter Nino's teasing. "I also like that she's shorter than me. And her eyes and hair are very pretty." Miku started to turn as red as a pepper from the compliments. "I just feel no need to say such things around the rest of you since you're all quintuplets."

"Yeah Nino, be reasonable for once." Miku said. "Even Fuutarou can barely tell us apart."

"Hmm." Nino pouted as she leaned up against the wall. "It wouldn't hurt Miku to compliment the rest of us every once in a while." Fuutarou and Itsuki both took note of Nino's childish behavior. The former didn't want to make a scene on such a pleasant evening but the latter was a little more willing to address the elephant in the room.

"Dinner's done." Miku said.

The table was set. Fuutarou and Miku sat next to each other. Nino and Itsuki sat right across from them. They carried on with small talk until a question about university was brought up. Itsuki and Nino had both been stressing about more schooling a lot more than the others had.

"You can always go to culinary school with me." Miku offered.

"I don't want to live in your shadow." Nino pouted.

"But you're such a good cook."

"Yeah and why would I waste my time or money on something I can already do when I'd rather just use those skills for my friends and family?"

"It's always good to get an education."

"I don't want to get educated in cooking. I'm plenty fine on my own."

"Nino is right." Fuutarou interjected. "We've talked about this before, she wants to get into business. It's going to be tough but I'll help you with whatever you need."

"Thank you Fuu-Kun." Nino blushed.

"Same goes for you Itsuki." Fuutarou took a more serious tone. "I don't want one of my former students failing as a teacher."

"Don't say things like that!" Itsuki pouted. "I'm under enough pressure as it is!"

"You're so lucky Miku." Nino said. "You get the easiest job. Only Ichika has a less rigorous training. And you don't have to worry about finding a boyfriend before you're old because you have Fuu-Kun."

"I don't…." Miku stammered as her face went red. "Luck had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, it was all your effort." Nino mocked.

"I guess you haven't had any luck finding someone to date." Itsuki teased.

"As if! It actually pisses me off. It pissed me off when Fuu-Kun didn't jump at the chance but given his situation and our history I could understand."

"You'll find someone eventually. You're really cute." Miku said.

"Don't settle for someone less than you deserve." Fuutarou said. "All five of you deserve someone who is willing to put in the effort of telling you apart."

"Maybe not all five of us, that's a hefty order especially with all of us starting our own careers and eventually families." Itsuki pondered. "But yeah, any boyfriend you get should be able to pick you out of a lineup no matter what, at the very least."

"How about you Itsuki, do you have your eye on someone?" Nino asked.

"Hell no." Itsuki said. "I don't have time for boys or any romantic gesture that'll interfere with my studies."

"That's the spirit." Fuutarou said.

"I don't know, that seems like you're limiting your options." Miku sighed.

"I'm capable of making my own decisions. I'm just not in a position to date."

"I wish I was in more of a position to date." Nino said.

"I got no advice there." Fuutarou said.

"Just do what you want." Miku said.

"Yeah, look at Ichika and Yotsuba." Itsuki said. "They seem to be doing fine."

"But I'm not either of them...even if I do miss the days we were all practically identical." Nino mused.

"It's only fair." Miku said. "It's like this meal, I made it and you all ate it out of politeness. But if I just tailored all my meals to Fuutarou it wouldn't be fair to the other people I love. So, I'd want to make things you would want to eat too."

"Not sure I understand your metaphor there." Nino said.

"It made a lot more sense in my head." Miku admitted.

"We all want everyone to be happy." Fuutarou said. "But we all have to be in charge of our own happiness. At least that's what the book said." He blushed.

"You would read the book Fuuuuutarou." Miku teased.

"Hey." Fuutarou pouted.

"Anyway, thanks for the meal." Itsuki said with a clap of her hands.

"Are you sure you had enough?" Miku asked.

"Yeah." Itsuki nodded. "I'm going to get the first bath in and head to bed."

"Alright well, have a good night." Fuutarou said. Itsuki parted ways with the group. Miku leaned on Fuutarou's shoulder while Nino just sighed in thought.

"Have you talked to Ichika or Yotsuba lately?" Nino asked.

"I talked to Ichika the other day." Miku said. "She's been focusing on her career and is becoming quite a method actress."

"Yeah, I worry about her sometimes. But I'm worried about Yotsuba. Having issues and dealing with them is a lot better than pretending those problems don't exist."

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"I'll figure out what I can do to help." Fuutarou said as he caught Nino's intent.

"Thank you….Fuu-Kun." Nino said.

**AN: Wasn't sure what I wanted from this chapter aside from Itsuki and Nino being in it. But I think I have a grasp of a plot now. These stories, aren't as interesting if they're about Fuutarou being happy with whoever. They're better when they're about Fuutarou and his SO helping the other four girls move on.**


End file.
